


11 songs turned into 11 phanfics

by Filaceous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: "good boy" daniel, 2012!Phan, ? - Freeform, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse, Amazingphil - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Coming In Pants, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fighting, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hatesex, Highschool AU, It's very vague, Its cute at the end i promise, Kinda, Kinda cute at the end, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, PWP, Phan - Freeform, Phan AU, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Praise, Self Harm, Smut, Soulmate AU, TW: Self Harm, aaaaa, angsty chapter, angsty sex, blowjob, dan cries a lot, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dans a nerd, dans an anxious boy tbh, dw theyre both 18, generic hs prompt, hatefuck, hooo boy, i dont like graphic violence, i just made up a name she sounds like a goddamn soccer mom lmfao, idek man, idk no theres kind of a plot there, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, im bad at angst i hope it was good, insecure, is that a trigger? idk, it's kinda cute, its not graphic, love hate, phan oneshot, phil loves him tho, phils just rly gay, probably, self hate, slight existential crisis, theyre legal, top!phil, tw! child abuse, tw!abuse, tw!alcohol abuse, tw!child abuse, tw!fighting, tw: abuse, tw: alcohol abuse, tw: child abuse, tw: fighting, whoever fucking lydia is, will add tags as stories progress, with fluffy sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filaceous/pseuds/Filaceous
Summary: I put my Spotify playlist on shuffle. These are the songs that played. I used them to write 11 oneshots/drabbles that are all Phan because I am an enormous piece of garbage. This idea was originally phantasticjacky (danpastels)'s idea, so go check out her story!Some of these will be NSFW and others will not. The NSFW/Mature story titles will be marked with an asterisk(*), so read at your own risk.





	1. * My Own Worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [11 songs for Phan.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060105) by [phantasticjacky (danspastels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danspastels/pseuds/phantasticjacky). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * NSFW Warning!!!
> 
> Dan and Phil get into a fight, in which Dan says he doesn't love Phil anymore. Phil is having none of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: [My Own Worst Enemy by Lit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=is8gGf22bWI)
> 
> good ol song about angery sex ... ik this songs mostly about getting drunk/doing drugs and fighting but idk i liked this idea - enjoy i guess

Dan and Phil have both been on edge. Ever since the video that shall not be named has come out, absolutely everything has been tense and sharp and angry. Dan has lashed out at Phil, at his family, at his fans – everything around him. It’s not as if he didn’t have a reason to, sure, Dan was mad and he was allowed to be… but, yet, at the same time – it’s been a while. It’s been a few weeks and Dan has still not gotten over the whole fiasco, and Dan thinks the whole thing is Phil’s fault.

Phil felt pretty terrible about it at first. Broken promises and shaky hands and teary, ocean-blue eyes pleading for forgiveness. Long, sleepless nights and tired, quiet days. Phil was getting more than just exhausted – Phil was getting annoyed. Phil had every right to be upset, too, you know. It wasn’t all Phil’s fault. The video had been safe, had been protected for all this time and this wasn’t all his fault. And, yet, there was still so much tension. So much fighting. Slamming doors and sobbing into pillows and by the end of it all, they can’t even remember why the whole thing started.

That’s how tonight’s fight started, too. Something little blown up into something huge.

“Phil, can you please wash your dishes after you use them? I’m getting really sick of having to wash up after you when I haven’t even eaten yet.”

“I was saving the dishes until after we’ve had tea, I didn’t think it really mattered.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want our house looking a mess? Is it really that hard to just wash one cereal bowl? Are you genuinely that lazy?”

“I wasn’t being lazy, I was going to do the dishes later, I already said that!”

“If you weren’t lazy, then why didn’t you just do it after you ate like a normal person?”

“Oh, you have room to talk about being normal, don’t you? You just have to nitpick on everything I do because you’ve nothing better to do!”

“I nitpick on you because you do stupid things!”

“No, you just get angry about everything! You’re so pissy as of lately and I am really getting sick of it!”

They’re practically having a shouting match at this point, even though they’re two feet away from each other in the same room. None of this was really over a cereal bowl, though, and they both knew it. Angry tears were already forming in Phil’s eyes and Dan’s fists clenched at his sides.

“You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you, Dan. I don’t need this. I’m not going to sit here and take this shit from you.”

“Don’t, then. Go ahead. Jog on. See if I care.”

“You’ll care when I leave because I’m all you have.”

Dan was quiet for a moment. He reached into the sink, pulling out the cereal bowl and tossing it onto the floor. It broke into about 12 pieces. Phil stepped back and gasped, then he, too, was clenching his fists.

“Are you getting the hint now? I don’t fucking want you here. I don’t need you. I don’t love you anymore. I don’t.” Dan stared right into Phil’s eyes as he spoke, devoid of any and all emotion. Phil said nothing for a moment.

“You don’t love me?”

“I don’t love you, Phil.”

“Prove it.” And then Phil was grabbing Dan by the hips and slamming him backward into the wall behind him, their lips tangling together in a rough and heated kiss. Phil bit on Dan’s lower lip hard enough to draw some blood. Dan moaned into his mouth. It wasn’t long before Dan’s hands snaked up the other’s back and tangled through black locks of hair, and, fuck, he was needy. He tugged at aforementioned hair, to which Phil pulled back from Dan’s lips and instead attacked his neck, sucking a bruise right there into the side of his neck. Dan whined a stretched-out ‘shit, Phil’ under his breath. That only encouraged the shorter boy.

Phil slid his hands up higher, under Dan’s shirt, letting his fingers press deep into that skin – it’d probably bruise, considering how easily Dan bruised, but neither of the two cared. Once Phil was satisfied with the love bite he’d created he was pulling away completely, pulling Dan’s top off. He bit into Dan’s shoulder, hard enough to elicit a half-pained cry, half-moan and then he was pressing his hips forward into Dan who was, unsurprisingly, hard against his jeans. Phil ground his hips forward and leaned forward to let out a small, breathy sound into Dan’s ear, Dan shivered, turning his head to catch Phil’s lips in another kiss, this one a little softer.

Once their lips parted, Dan was quick to pant out the word ‘please’ and nothing else – no other words were exchanged, no other words needed to be exchanged because Phil knew Dan’s body probably better than Dan knew Dan’s body. Phil undid his own jeans, stepping out of them before helping Dan out of his, too. Phil ran into his room to grab a small bottle of lube before heading back out and using his free hand to palm Dan through his pants. Dan twitched against him and pushed his hips forward, which, admittedly, was really quite sexy to watch. Phil was quick to pull his hand away, though, and instead tugged down the other’s boxers, lifting one of Dan’s long, lanky legs up to wrap around his hip. Dan happily obliged, watching closely as Phil poured a generous amount (okay, actually, maybe a little too much) lube onto his fingers and pressed them both into Dan, no warning, no hesitation. They slid right in without any issue, and Dan keened, pushing his hips down further. Phil cocked an eyebrow at that. Dan must have fingered himself quite recently, then, because they haven’t had sex in at least a month. Phil would add a third finger just in case, but it didn’t seem like Dan would be having any issues taking Phil at all.

Phil didn’t have any time to waste, spreading the leftover lube on his fingers over the length of his cock and pressing into Dan almost immediately – Dan threw his head back, which banged against the drywall in the kitchen but he didn’t really complain, just hissing out through his teeth and bringing his hands up to Phil’s back, and god, were his nails sharp against the skin there. Phil kind of liked it. This kind of rough, angry sex was new to them – but, Phil thought, this probably won’t be the last time it happens. When Phil started thrusting he wasn’t gentle, wasn’t soft and sweet and caring – he was fucking himself into Dan, hard and fast and angry and this was a side of Phil that Dan thought he wouldn’t ever get to see but, god, was he ever turned on by it. His moans were high and loud and guttural and Phil was absolutely eating them up.

“Do you love me, Dan?” Phil wasn’t even sure why that came out of his mouth – he really had been hurt by Dan’s statement, but he wasn’t planning on telling him that.

Dan did not, hesitate, though, with his cry of “Yesss,”

“Say it, then.”

“I love you – ah – Phil, I love you so, so much Phil – could never stop loving you, I need you,”

“You need me, yeah?” Phil was growling in Dan’s ear at this point, and he didn’t, for one minute, slow his movements.

“Need you – ! Need you, Phil! I cou – ohhh – couldn’t live without you!”

Phil ran a hand up and down Dan’s exposed torso, kissing up and down the other’s jaw. Dan gave a broken moan.

“Close – Phil, m’close – you’re gonna make me cum, Phil,” Dan almost sounded like he was sobbing. Phil was sure the neighbors could hear everything.

“Cum for me, then.” Phil hummed, and Dan wasted no time doing just that – coming untouched, white ribbons spilling over his tummy as Phil fucked into him, letting him ride out his orgasm. Phil only stopped when Dan whimpered from oversensitivity. Phil pulled back, still hard, and Dan dropped to his knees.

Lazily, he wrapped his lips around the other’s tip, flicking his tongue against the other’s frenulum – just how he knew Phil liked it. Phil gasped and his hips twitched forward on their own accord. Phil came, a little embarrassingly quickly from that. What can he say? Dan knew his body, too. Phil got down to his knees to meet Dan’s height – he was undeniably tired by now and Phil just kind of wanted to hold him. Dan slumped forward and buried his face into Phil’s neck.

No other words were exchanged, no other words needed to be exchanged because Phil just knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this count as angry sex or fluffy sex???? both???????????????


	2. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is extremely awkward and gets coerced into going to a party. He stays against a wall the entire time and meets a friend who's just as socially inept as him (and also kind of hot.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: [Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7I34zOUZCXM)
> 
> basically an excuse to write more cute fluffy dan and phil drabbles - i love phil in this one what a little bean i want to embrace him
> 
> ik this song is about like hardcore partying but like .... realistically that just wouldnt happen w/ dan or phil and i wanted this one to be a more realistic AU? idk my dude

“Are you ready yet?” Louise’s voice came muffled from behind the door, to which Phil rolled his eyes.

“I will be in a minute if you’d calm down and give me a chance to put my pants on! It’s not my fault that I couldn’t decide on what to wear.” Phil muttered that last part, because, yeah, it kind of was his fault. Louise rolled her eyes, giving a huff and saying nothing else. It wasn’t much long after that before Phil was coming out, giving a little spin, then gesturing to his outfit.

“Thoughts?” asked Phil, nervousness splayed across his face. Louise gave a big, warm smile and a thumbs up, nodding her head.

“You look great! Really. That top brings out your eyes.” Phil visibly relaxed when she had said that and, with that, was throwing a jacket on and stuffing his phone into his pocket.

“Right – we’re off, then!” Louise looped her arm around Phil’s and practically tugged him out of the room, out of the flat, then out of the building. Phil moaned practically the whole ride there, mostly because he was just not the type of person to enjoy going to parties. He never really liked being around people who were blackout drunk, or all the gross, sweaty people who danced all over each other… maybe it was because he was getting older, maybe it was because he was too awkward of a person to socialize, or – whatever the case may be. Parties weren’t Phil’s scene, but Louise, of course (she was a bit pushy... Phil loved her to bits, of course, but was she ever pushy…) had practically made the decision for him, last-second. Louise was going to take precisely none of his shit and Phil was going to have fun if it’s the last thing he did (and it might be the last thing he does, considering how much he was pushing the blonde’s buttons right now.)

It wasn’t too much longer before they were arriving, to which Louise thanked the driver and tipped him before heading out, waiting for Phil’s door to open. Once it did, the car drove away with a smile and a wave from the driver, and Phil walked across the road and to the sidewalk to meet Louise. He could see flashing lights through a crack in the curtains of one window. He wringed his hands, nervously, before Louise was dragging him into the building. Right, okay, so far it wasn’t bad. The music wasn’t too loud and nobody really seemed to be drinking straight from the bottle or simultaneously passing out and vomiting yet… but that didn’t stop Phil from breaking away from Louise to grab a drink and stand in the back against a wall once she buggered off to socialize.

“…you alright there, mate?” he heard a low, soft voice that was talking just barely over the music. He glanced to his right and, sure enough somebody had slithered their way over… or had he been standing there the whole time? Phil blinked a few times, giving the other a subtle up-and-down. He was rather good looking, if Phil said so himself – brown hair that fell down in small swoops of curls that framed his face in a really flattering way, full cheeks, a sharp jaw, eyes that were so chocolatey and dark that Phil kind of wanted to dive into them… needless to say, he was someone Phil’d never actually talk to unless they had sparked the conversation. Phil shifted from one foot to the other, giving a forced little laugh and nodding.

“Yeah, I, er. I’m alright, thanks.” _I just really, really don’t want to be here_ , thought Phil, feeling beads of sweat already start to form on his forehead. He took a sip from his drink – liquid courage. “…So, why are you back here standing on the wall like a loser?” Phil queried, giving a little grin. The brunette grinned back.

“Don’t really like partying. I mostly come for the free food and drinks, I think.” The curly-headed boy gave a little laugh at his own joke (which, by the way, wasn’t really a joke), then continued on. “Plus, I’ve been dragged here by a friend.” Phil gave a little huff, then a meek nod.

“Yeah, so have I. I mean, like, _actually_   dragged – like, actually grabbed me by the arm and tugged me alongside her.” He made a vague tugging gesture to punctuate. Curly-hair boy laughed. Phil’s heart did a flippy-over thing. “…I’m Phil, by the way.”

“Dan.” He hummed simply, giving the other a light nod. “…and you’re really alright, you know. So, you don’t need to be so nervous.” Added Dan, with another small half-grin. The ravenette flushed a light pink and then gave a meek shrug.

“I’m just a nervous person in general, I think. You’re really quite easy to talk to, though.” Replied Phil, a little quieter than before. It was quiet for a few moments as Phil contemplated, chewing on his lower lip, before deciding screw it. “…You, er. You have a phone, right?” Dan’s smile widened a bit, the little dimple-crease in his cheek growing deeper, and fuck was that cute.

“My my, Phil. How forward of you. But, yeah, I have." He pulled said phone out of pocket, opening something up before handing it over to Phil. A blank contact. Phil simply wrote in his first and last name, number, then handed the phone back to Dan. “Phil Lester, yeah? I like that. It’s got a ring to it, I think.”

A small chuckle from Phil. He pulled out his own phone and handed it over to Dan, with which Dan did the same. Once he had been given the phone back, Phil gave a little smirk. “Daniel Howell. Wow, it isn’t just ‘Dan’ then? I feel gypped.”

Phil’s not entirely sure what it is about Dan that’s so charming, but something about the moppy hair compared to his nice, possibly designer clothes… his tall, lanky body – yet, somehow, he would find a way to talk to you without making you feel smaller, the way he held himself and looked almost cold and rude compared to how sincere and warm (and almost posh) he sounded when he spoke.

Phil had a feeling this was going to be the start of something totally different.

                                                                                          


	3. * Strange Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * NSFW WARNING! *
> 
> Dan isn't sure what it was that sparked his hatred for Phil, but he's starting to think his "hatred" isn't really hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: [Strange Love by Halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nndSRH5rlNs)
> 
> ooooooooo snap more angry(ish) sex i think YES

Dan didn’t usually use the word hate… but, if there was one person that he could truly say he hated, it would be Phil Lester.

He couldn't put his finger on what it was he hated about Phil, really.

It feels like every time Phil Lester is in Dan’s presence his whole world stops turning, his cheeks go red hot and his brow furrows. If Phil so much as glances in Dan’s direction it sets him off, sometimes storming toward Phil to start an argument and other times just flipping him the bird and moving on (it depended on his mood.)

And this day started out just like any other, English, Maths, then PE class… or, just Gym, if you prefer. The pair had gotten a little physical during their game – they had been playing football indoors, just like they did every other day when it was raining and they couldn’t go outside. The pair were held back and scolded before being sent off on their way to the locker rooms – and by the time they had gotten there, everyone else was leaving.

“I swear to _GOD,_ Lester, if I’m late to my next class because of your little stunt, I’m going to kick your ass.” Dan hissed, glaring daggers at the blue-eyed boy who’d been trekking behind him. He scoffed and rolled said blue eyes, to which Dan gritted his teeth.

“Yeah, right, okay – I’m going to be late, too, so what’s the difference? Besides, if you hadn’t tried to _kick the flippin’ ball at my head,_ we wouldn’t have even been held back.” Phil retorted, expression on his face unamused.

“Well maybe if you weren’t such an obnoxious _cunt,_ ” Dan spat, and Phil cringed slightly at the use of the c-word, “I wouldn’t have tried to kick the ball at your head.”

“Right, I’m the obnoxious one. You’re the one always picking fights with me.” Phil was clenching his fists at this point, but he was never the one to initiate the physical spats – that was all Dan. All Phil had to do was wind him up enough.

Dan spun around as he pulled off his shirt, and Phil eyed him for a moment – wait, no, that’s not what’s supposed to be happening here. It’s too late, though, judging by the look on Dan’s face.. he’s already noticed Phil was looking.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Phil was tempted to do just that, but instead decided to scoff and pull off his own top, followed swiftly by his bottoms. When he’d glanced back to Dan he was stripping himself of his bottoms, too – looking back at Phil.

“Why do you keep looking at me? Are you gay or something?” Dan kept looking back at Phil, though. That struck a nerve in Phil – one that Dan had never struck before, and before he knew it he heard the ‘slam’ of Dan’s bare back against one of the metal lockers. Their lips were connected, teeth knocking together just a bit but it wasn’t bad by any means. Dan was quick to kiss back for someone who “wasn’t gay.”

Dan was panting, open mouthed into the kiss and Phil was trailing frantic kisses down the other’s jaw and to his throat where he, without thought, left a mark. Dan yelped at that and gave a whap to the back of the other’s head – he didn’t have anything to cover it with. Phil didn’t really give a shit.

Dan was the first to get hard, but Phil followed suit quickly thereafter, wasting no time in grinding his (still partially clothed) lower half down on Dan’s. Phil moaned out onto the skin of Dan’s neck and Dan shuddered at that, gasping out a sound of his own.

“Fuck – _ing hell,_ ” Dan muttered, to which Phil snorted, and earned another slap to the back of his head.

Phil pulled back to pull off his own pants, to which Dan took the hint and pulled off his own, stepping out of them. They pressed their lower-halves back together, both of them letting out a sigh, and then Phil initiated a second kiss. This one was a lot less structured than the first, more tongue and more moaning involved with this one, and Dan was pulling away to tip his head back and say something that Phil wouldn’t have seen coming if it was flying at his face.

“Ah, Phil… want you to finger me,”

Phil swallowed, dryly, but nodded his head anyways, ceasing his hip’s movements only for a minute to run to his bag. Dan was going to ask what the fuck he was doing until Phil was putting lotion on his fingers as a makeshift lube. He’s a smart boy.

“It’s almost like you’ve done this before,” commented Dan, who spread his thighs open and brought one leg up in order to give Phil easier access. Phil rolled his eyes.

“That’d be because I have,” retorted Phil, though there wasn’t as much annoyance in his voice as usual. Dan was going to reply but was cut off by the intrusion of a slick digit inside of him. Dan gave a choked sound at that. That’s exactly what Phil had wanted.

" _Are you gay or something?_ " mocked Phil, a smirk spreading across his lips.

“Ah, god, _Phil_ – you fff – you fucking, _ah,_ you –“ Dan couldn’t even finish his thought, and it instead turned into a mess of mush and swear words and Phil’s name. Phil worked his second finger in and was moving them around, trying his best to find – aha! There it was, and when he curled his fingers Dan’s hips pushed forward to grind into Phil again. His moans got needier.

“Phiiiiil, fuck – fucking, _mmmmnnnnh, Phil,_ ” Dan sure was a talker. None of his sentences were complete or even made a lick of sense but neither of the two cared, really, as it was drawing low grunts out of Phil and something about it was kind of sickeningly hot.

And then Dan was coming, no warning other than a broken whimper and Phil could feel his hole tighten with each wave, until he was just weakly humping against Phil’s leg. Phil couldn’t really make fun of him, though, because watching Dan unravel like that had his hips moving more frantically against Dan and he came no more than 30 seconds later, and then he was stepping back to grab some paper towels to wipe the mess off the two of them.

It was silent as they dressed themselves, until Dan turned around to look at Phil, a light smirk playing on his features. He pecked a light kiss to his (friend…?)’s lips.

“Hate you,” Dan hummed, and god damn it if Phil’s insides didn’t melt at the cheeky grin he received.

“Hate you, too,” replied Phil, a little quieter, watching as Dan limped off into the hallway with a curse. He couldn’t help but laugh at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw if u cant tell dan "hated" phil because hes """"not into dudes"""" but hes totally into Phil who is a dude lol
> 
> get fuckin rekt dan


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an Author's Note

Hey there. I know a few people really liked these fics, but, honestly it's been soooo long since I've written anything Phan and I think that this is probably something I do not want to continue - in fact, I think that I deleted some of the chapters from this because I was embarrassed about my writing. I appreciate that so many of you enjoyed this and I may continue writing more Phan things in the future, but who knows.

<3


End file.
